my little pet sister
by nodame12
Summary: Giggles es una chica muy animada pero solitaria debido a las numerosas mudanzas que ha tenido por culpa del trabajo de su madre. Pero ahora que ella se ha enamorado esta dispuesta a quedar en un solo lugar y, gracias a esto, Giggles podra terminar sus estudios en una sola escuela. Pero su primer dia sera un poquito accidentado... (Advertensia: YURI)
1. Chapter 1: Instituto Elizabeth

Giggles estaba lista para su primer día de clase en el instituto Elizabeth. Luego de haberse mudado casi toda su vida por fin su madre se había enamorado y, como consecuencia, se quedaron en ese lugar, de eso hace ya tres meses. Pero la peli rosa jamás se había imaginado que podría, al fin, ir a una escuela por más de un año.

-Hare muchos amigos, waa hasta podría tener un novio! Que emoción- Vio a lo lejos la entrada y se puso a enumerar- Lazo, listo… Falda corta, Lista… Cabello, ordenado… Maquillaje nada excesivo, listo… Aros de corazón, listo!... Bien ya está todo! Ahí voy instituto Elizabeth!-La chica salió corriendo emocionada-.

Pero su alegría no duro demasiado, al llegar al pasillo principal se percató, horrorizada de algo increíblemente obvio.

-Acá… No hay chicos…-Dijo en un susurro, desanimada. Miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ser la chica con la pollera más corta. Giggles se deslizo hacia una ventana y se recostó en el alfeizar con un suspiro molesto- Mama…-Entonces saco el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de su madre con el entrecejo fruncido pero no logro marcarlo completo ya que alguien se lo arrebato- EY!-.

La peli rosada comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y se percató de que la mayoría de las chicas se alejaban del lugar, entonces miro mejor a la chica frente a ella. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y vestía el uniforme más pulcro y correcto que Giggles había visto en su vida, sin accesorios ni maquillaje.

-"Y aun así es hermosa…"-Pensó Giggles sorprendida-.

-Mientras la chica saco un papel, escribió algunas cosas y se lo tendió con expresión severa- Esta vez te dejare ir con una advertencia pero asegúrate de alargar esa falda, eliminar los accesorio y el maquillaje. Eso incluye también esto…-La chica se le acerco y agarrando la cinta roja en su cabeza se la saco- Los adornos para el pelo también se cuentan como accesorios...-.

-Giggles la miro molesta- Pero quien te crees!?... Ahora regrésamelo!-Le avanza pero la chica, aun con una sonrisa la empuja hacia atrás, con increíble delicadeza-.

-Soy la presidenta estudiantil, a cargo del orden… Y espero que no me traigas problemas, rosita-Luego de decir eso se giró-.

-Giggles se enojó y le grito- No soy rosita, me llamo Giggles!-.

-Un gusto, Giggles, yo soy Lammy-Dijo desinteresada la peli lila antes de irse-.

-Aarrg! Que tipa tan arrogante!-Giggles tuvo que ir a lavarse la cara y a sacarse los aritos. Luego fue a su aula y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio-… Esto apesta…-.

-Disculpa, pero te encontraste con la presidenta, verdad?-Dijo una voz tímida frente a ella-.

-Ni que lo digas, es tan irritante!... Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Giggles, levantando la cara sorprendida-.

-Oh, me llamo Flaky, un gusto-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa-.

-Giggles… Y, ella siempre es así?... Tan… Correcta?-Dijo Giggles mirando por la ventana-.

-Pues, si… Es normal siendo la hija del director-Agrego pensativa la pelirroja-.

-Ella es la hija del director!?-Grito sorprendida Giggles-.

-Señoritas ocurre algo con la hija del director?-Pregunto el profesor con fingido interés-.

-Eh?... No… Jeje-Contesto Giggles al ver como Flaky se quedaba callada-.

-Bien… Ahora lea el párrafo que sigue, señorita Giggles-Ordeno el profesor-.

-Ah, sí, claro… Y escuche los pájaros cantar sobre la copa de los arboles…-Dijo tímidamente la peli rosada-.

-Señorita Giggles es el que sigue…-Dijo el profesor mientras se giraba para regresar a su asiento-.

-Eh, a si… claro, jeje…-Dijo ella en contestación y volvió a comenzar la lectura-.

Giggles camino agotada por los pasillo del instituto, a su lado iba Flaky mirándola con una sonrisa tímida. Ambas llegaron a la entrada y se despidieron, pero la peli rosada recordó algo importante.

-Ella no me devolvió mi lazo!-Grito mientras volvía corriendo a la escuela-.

Giggles caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, todo brillaba bajo la luz anaranjada del atardecer. Busco desesperada hasta que al fin localizo la sala del consejo estudiantil, pero antes de que abriera la puerta escucho un pequeño susurro en el interior.

-"Que extraño…"- Apoyo el oído sobre la puerta y trato de escuchar cuidadosamente-.

-Por favor, no…-Dijo una voz suplicante-… Ya no quiero…-.

-Vamos, Lammy, antes te gustaba, no?-Dijo una voz masculina-.

-No quiero, profesor!...-Grito la chica asustada-.

-ALTO AHÍ!-Grito Giggles abriendo la puerta de par en par- Déjela o le avisare al director!-.

-Mierda!-Grito el profesor separándose del escritorio donde estaba Lammy a medio desvestir-.

-Giggles fue corriendo y le pego una patada en los bajos, haciendo que el hombre cayera de rodilla- Por pervertido!... Que haces!? Vámonos!- Grito agarrando a la chica para luego salir corriendo-.

Ambas se detuvieron en el patio del colegio, Giggles no podía más de lo rápido que había corrido.

-Eso fue demasiado… Estas bien Lammy?-Pregunto, cuando se giró la otra chica ya se había acomodado la ropa y se disponía a irse- Que te pasa!? Eses tipo casi te…-Pero entonces Lammy se giró y la beso- Qu-Que haces!?-Dijo Giggles retrocediendo sorprendida-.

-Vez, no es la gran cosa…-Dijo Lammy, empujando a la peli rosada contra la pared y comenzando a lamer su cuello, mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba bajo la falda la otra desabrochaba su camisa-.

-Pa-Paraa… Somos dos chicas…-Dijo Giggles, tensa y apenada-.

-Eso que tiene… Te gusta no es así?-Susurro Lammy en su oído para luego morderle el arco de la oreja, pero cuando comenzó a acariciar el sexo de la chica noto que algo húmedo caía sobre su mano izquierda-"emm… Lagrimas…?"-Se preguntó seria, entonces se separó de ella- Que niña eres…-Dijo en un tono despectivo- Escúchame, ahora te dejare ir con eso, pero la próxima vez que te metas en mis juegos vos serás mi mascota, entendido?-.

Lammy se giró y se fue mientras que Giggles se dejaba caer al suelo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y el calor en las partes que la peli lila la había tocado. Noto que pronto se haría de noche, asique se acomodó la ropa y salió corriendo a su casa.

-Cuando llego se encontró con un camión de mudanza en la puerta- Que es todo esto?-Pregunto a su madre quien se abalanzo y la abrazo con una sonrisa-.

-Oh, dijo que si!-Grito animada su madre mientras la sacudía- Acepto venir a vivir con nosotras luego de que regrese de su viaje de negocioso!-.

-Pero mama… Si va a venir luego de su viaje de negocios porque manda traer sus cosas ahora?-Pregunto Giggles buscando aire desesperadamente-.

-Oh, eso es porque su hija vendrá a vivir hoy mismo. Ella dijo que quería vivir con su futura madre lo más pronto posible, no es un encanto! Ahora tendrás una hermana mayor!- En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta- Oh, pasa!-.

-Un gusto conocerla señora… Creo que suena mejor Madre, no?-Saludo sonriente la peli lila-.

-Oíste eso, GIggles. Dime si no es un encanto!-Grito la mujer abrazándola-Siéntete como en tu casa, Lammy. Ella será tu hermana menor, Giggles saluda-.

-Hola hermanita!-Dijo Lammy sonriendo y abrazando a la petrificada peli rosa- Hola, pet-chan-Susurro en el oído de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciera-.

-Kyyyaa! Aléjate-Grito Giggles empujando a Lammy para luego salir corriendo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas-.

-Estas bien, Lammy? Qué raro ella no actúa así…-Pensó en voz alta la mujer, preocupada-.

-No se preocupe, madre, seguramente tuvo un mal día, eso es todo-Dijo Lammy con una sonrisa-.

-Oh, serás una estupenda hermana mayor para mi Giggles-Dijo animada la mujer- Ven te mostrare tu cuarto-.

-Gracias-Dijo la peli lila con una sonrisa-.

- Esto no puede ser real… además- Su rostro se puso rojo al recordar la vestimenta de su nueva hermana mayor, era más ajustada que el uniforme y hacia lucir sus curvas, mucho más desarrolladas que las suyas- Porque me pongo a pensar en eso!?... Ay! Debo estarme enfermando, sí, eso debe ser!-.

* * *

_Otro yuri! Soy feliz de poder subir una segunda historia de romance entre chicas_

_Como ya habran notado esta historia sera entre Lammy y Giggles._

_Asique espero que la disfruten_

_-Comenten que les parecio, les gusta la idea xD_

_Besos y hasta la proxima! =3_


	2. Chapter 2: un Juego?

-Que son hermanastras!?-Grito sorprendida Flaky-.

-Giggles le tapa la boca toda sonrojada- Quieres no gritar tanto!-Mira a su alrededor y suspira- Que voy a hacer?...-.

-Flaky le sonríe para tranquilizarla- No deberías preocuparte tanto, seguro que cuando la conozcas mas se llevaran mejor-.

-Lo dudo…-Dijo Giggles frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero de pronto se puso roja y miro a Flaky un tanto nerviosa- Flaky… Este… Es normal, bueno… Que dos mujeres se… se atraigan…?-.

-Claro que sí-Dijo enseguida Flaky haciendo que Giggles cayera al suelo-.

-Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta naturalidad!?-Pregunta Giggles sorprendida-.

-Flaky la mira pensativa-Pero eso acá pasa todo el tiempo… La mayoría de estas chicas no han tenido nunca un contacto con un chico fuera de su familia, asique tener una relación entre ellas es lo más cercano a un amor de segundaria…-Se detiene a pensar- Igual no es más que un juego. Al ser chicas de familia adineradas algunas incluso tienen prometidos…-.

-Giggles se quedó mirándola unos segundos- Eso es cierto?...-.

-Pues sí-Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa-.

-Dos chicas teniendo una relación así…?-Pero entonces la mente de Giggles la sorprendió centrándose en otro punto de la charla-… Un juego… Solo eso…-.

-Flaky se levantó del pasto y se sacudió la falda- Emm, dijiste algo?-.

-Eh! No! Nada, jeje… Y que hay de vos Flaky? Tienes a una compañera de juego?-Rio Giggles con una sonrisa pícara-.

-Flaky se puso colorada- Eh!? Claro que no!... Aunque si tuve…-Dijo mirando al suelo, pero entonces sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza-… Pero yo no soy buena para ese tipo de cosas-.

-Giggles la miro unos segundos y luego la abrazo- Sos tan linda, Flaky!...-Entonces le susurró al oído- Si quieres puedes practicar con migo, jeje-.

-Kyyaaa! No me asustes Giggles!-Grito sorprendida Flaky, toda sonrojada-.

-Jaja! Tranquila que solo bromeo, jajaja!-Rio Giggles para luego tomar a la pelirroja de la mano- Vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde-.

Desde una ventana que daba a la escena de las dos amigas había una figura que las observaba en silencio, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y llevaba un delantal blanco. En ese momento entro un profesor, su cara seria denotaba algo negativo, lo mismo se reflejaba en la cara de la joven.

-El profesor sonrió fingiendo tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a la chica- Que raro de vos llamarme en plena hora de clases. Ocurre algo, Lammy?-Pregunto mientras la abrazaba y le besaba el cuello-.

-Deténgase ya…-Dijo mientras lo empujaba- Esto no va más, asique déjeme en paz…-.

-Me estas terminando?-Pregunto el profesor frunciendo el entrecejo-.

-Exacto-Dijo Lammy mientras pasaba junto a él- Este jueguito se terminó, ya me aburrí-Dijo mientras abría la puerta pero esta se cerró de golpe- Que estás haciendo?!-Grito la chica enfadada-.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que tuve que trabajar para poder acercarme a vos-Dijo molesto mientras agarraba a Lammy por el brazo y la tiraba al suelo para luego tirársele encima- Asique no me dejaras como a cualquiera… Mira!-Dijo el profesor mientras movía violentamente el mentón de la peli lila para que viera un pequeña lente que tenía un punto de luz roja- Una vez este video se suba a internet no podrás volver a dar la cara en público-.

-Qué tontería!-Grito Lammy- Ayudaaaa! Ayudenme! Ayu…-Entonces el profesor la obligo a besarlo mientras él agarraba sus muñecas con una sola mano y deslizaba la otra sobre los botones del delantal, acariciando sus senos. Lammy sintió como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro-.

-Bienvenida a la realidad, niñita caprichosa-Rio el hombre mientras desabrochaba su pantalón para introducir su mientras dentro de la chica quien dio una violenta sacudida- No sobre actúes sé que no es tu primera vez-.

-Flaky adelántate, yo voy a ir al baño-Dijo Giggles saliendo corriendo-.

-Okey, yo le aviso a la profesora!-Grito la pelirroja para luego entrar al salón-.

Giggles salió del baño y sacudió sus manos empapadas sobre su falda, pero cuando estaba por volver al aula le pareció escuchar unos murmullos provenientes de un aula cercana. Al llegar al lugar se asomó por la ventana de la puerta, cuyo vidrio estaba tan arañado y viejo que dificultaba bastante la visión. Aunque no tardó mucho en reconocer la vos de Lammy, parecía estar llorando.

-La peli rosada entro sigilosamente- Profe…-Dijo en un tono frio, cuando el hombre se giró sorprendido ella le saco una foto con su celular para luego pegarle una piña que lo derribo- Lammy, vístete!-Ella se interpuso entre ambos- Que asqueroso depravado!-Grito mostrándole la foto donde salía su rostro y el cuerpo de una alumna, pero no su rostro-.

-Maldita pendeja!-Dijo molesto el profesor-.

-Le tengo una propuesta! Renuncie o el director vera esta foto!-Dijo Giggles, molesta pero segura de sus palabras-.

-El profesor sonrió nervioso- No te atreverías…-.

-Pruébame!-Dijo rápidamente la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo- Si mañana veo tu cara por acá esto no solo llegara al director sino también a las noticia. Crees que no sé cómo arruinar una carrera-.

-Ja, parece que te menosprecie, rocita-Se dirige hasta la puerta- Pero no creas que esto quedara así- Entonces cerró la puerta tras él-.

-Estas bie…-Iba diciendo GIggles cuando Lammy se abalanzó sobre una pequeña cámara y le saco la memoria para luego partirla en todos los pedazos de los que fue capaz. Giggles se acercó a ella y la ayudo a pararse- Mejor vayamos a casa…-.

-Las clases todavía no terminaron…-Dijo en un susurro Lammy-.

-Giggles suspiro para luego pegarle una cachetada a la peli lila- Déjate de tonterías! Vos te venís conmigo para casa ahora!-Grito ella para luego ayudarla a pararse e ir caminando a casa-.

Giggles llego a casa junto a Lammy, su madre debía estar trabajando y no volvía hasta las seis. La peli rosada prepara la bañera y le dijo a Lammy que se diera un baño mientras ella preparaba un poco de té.

-No te preocupes yo guardare tus cosas y te las llevo a tu casa-dijo Flaky hablando con su celular-.

-Gracias Flaky, nos vemos entonces. Adiós.-Dijo Giggles con una sonrisa- El té ya está. Iré a alcanzarle la ropa a Lammy-Fue hasta la habitación de la chica y abrió el ropero- Emm, que debería darle-.

-El camisón está bien…-Dijo una voz a su espalda-.

-Giggles se giró para ver a Lammy completamente desnuda-Pero que haces!?-Grito ella mientras agarraba el camisón y se lo ponía enfrente para no mirarla-.

-Lammy agarro el camisón y se lo puso- Porque te sonrojas así?-Pregunto Lammy confundida-.

-Po-por nada…Mejor voy a servir el té!-Dijo saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad-.

Lammy la vio irse y no pudo evitar sonreírse ante sus acciones. Luego de un rato bajo y se sentó a la mesa.

-Bueno, espero que te gusten, las hizo mi mama-Dijo Giggles sirviendo un platito de galletitas-.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Giggles no sabía que decir y Lammy no parecía demasiado incomoda con la situación, el ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. De pronto Lammy se paró y se acercó a la mesada.

-Donde está la azúcar?-Pregunto después de buscar un rato-.

-Ah, está arriba, en el estante, déjame que la bajo-Dijo Giggles con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella-.

Pero Giggles al no llegar se arrodillo sobre la mesada y se tambaleo sorprendida al notar unas manos agarrándola por la cintura.

-La-Lammy que haces!?-Dijo completamente sonrojada-.

-Lammy por su parte sonrió- No sé a qué te réferis, hermanita…-Dijo mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la remera de la peli rosada para acariciar lentamente su piel- Ya viste la azúcar-.

-Giggles evito mirar a Lammy porque su rostro estaba completamente rojo, miro hacia arriba y extendió una mano para alcanzar el paquete cuando las manos comenzaron a subir hasta sus senos- Aaah… Que haces?-Jadeo a la peli rosada-.

-Solo ayudo a mi hermanita a llegar al estante, no quiero que te caigas y te lastimes- Entonces comenzó a acariciar los pezones de Giggles quien bajo el paquete de azúcar un tanto temblorosa-.

Lammy saco una mano y la puso en el hombro de su hermanita para tirarla hacia atrás. Giggles sintió la suavidad de los pechos de la peli lila al caer sobre ellos, luego sintió una lengua lamer su cuello y no pudo evitar suspirar acalorada.

-Ba-Basta, La-Lammy…No esta… Bien…-Dijo Giggles-.

-Déjame agradecerte, por salvarme dos veces- Lammy deslizo una mano bajo la falda de Giggles, acariciando su sexo sobre la ropa interior de la chica- Sos tan sensible…-Dijo mientras metía un dedo dentro de la peli rosada que se removió sorprendida-.

-Aaah, no… Sa- sácalo… Por favor…-Rogo la peli rosada-.

-Asique sos virgen…-Medito la peli lila, luego sonrió- Entiendo, no te voy a obligar…-Dijo separándose de ella en el preciso momento en que sonaba el timbre- Iré a abrir-Dijo pero se detuvo antes de salir del comedor- Oh, yo que vos me bajo de la mesada y me seco el sudor… -Rio divertida para luego salir cantarinamente-.

-Giggles se bajó de la mesada y se lavó la cara- Como puede… Tomárselo con tanta naturalidad…-Dijo molesta y sonrojada, entonces se quedo callada, mirando el agua caer-... Solo un juego... Yo... No quiero que sea solo un juego?...-.

* * *

_Segundo capitulo de este pequeño yuri _

_Gracias a Kafferi coff y tambien los guest por dejarme reviews alentando a seguir =3_

_Espero que les guste este segundo capitulo_

_muchos saludos y abrazos_

_Hasta la proxima!_


	3. Chapter 3: Pesadilla en Halloween

_-Que lugar es este?-Se preguntó Giggles mirando a su alrededor-._

_No podía evitar sentirse aterrada, en ese bosque tan aterrador era imposible no sentirse aplastada por esa atmosfera tan oscura. Empezó a caminar al darse cuenta de que nada lograría parada allí, cada tanto miraba la copa de los arboles al oír ruidos en ellas, pero solo lograba ver pequeñas sombras._

_La caminata se le hizo eterna hasta que por fin diviso un edificio a la lejanía, por las sombras que proyectaba la luna dentro nada bueno podía esperarle en ese lugar, pero era mejor que esperar que algo le pasara en el bosque._

_-Levanto la mano para golpear la enorme puerta pero esta se abrió antes de que ella lograra hacer algún ruido. La figura que apareció era la de una fina joven de cabello Lila- Lammy!? LAMMY!-Grito Giggles saltando para abrazarla- Que alegría verte, no sé cómo llegue acá… Donde esta Mama? dónde estoy?-._

_-Lammy la abrazo hasta que se calmó- Sera mejor que entremos, pronto va a llover-._

_-Qué?... Pero si esta re claro el cie…-No termino de hablar Giggles cuando se oyó un trueno y la lluvia comenzó a caer-… Bueno… Creo que está bien…-._

_Ambas entraron, Giggles vio que las habitaciones eran elegantes y estaban bien decoradas, a pesar de que los pocos muebles que había eran antiguos. Lammy subió las largas escaleras y señalo un largo pasillo oscuro, luego sonrió._

_-Allá esta tu cuarto, cámbiate y baja a cenar- Le acaricia la espalda para luego darle un pequeño empujoncito- Solo seremos las dos…-._

_-EH? Que dijiste…?-Giggles se giró pero no vio a nadie- Que está pasando?-._

_La peli rosada llego a un cuarto donde había una enorme cama, un espejo, un ventanal y un bello vestido pastel. La chica al verlo no pudo evitar maravillarse con su sencillez, no tardo en ponérselo y correr frente al espejo._

_-Qué lindo esta…-Se dijo a sí misma- Lammy lo habrá elegido pensando en mi…?- Se preguntó sonrojándose-._

_- Debes irte, Giggles-Dijo una voz suplicante desde el espejo-._

_-Eh!? Flaky…?-Dijo al ver el reflejo de su pelirroja compañera en vez del suyo- Pero que haces ahí?-._

_-Shh… No hagas ruido-Dijo Flaky saliendo del espejo- Ven conmigo, te sacare de aquí-._

_-Flaky que es lo que esta pasado? Y como es que saliste del espejo?...-Pregunto Giggles tocando la superficie reflejante y sólida frente a ella-._

_-Eso no importa ahora, ve rápido- Dijo la pelirroja pasando una mano dentro del espejo mientras que extendía la otra-._

_-Giggles observo la mano de su compañera dubitativa, luego retrocedió- No puedo irme, Lammy me espera…-Entonces se le ocurrió una idea- Ya sé! Iré a buscarla y entonces podremos irnos juntas!- se giró para correr pero su compañera le tomo la mano y la galo hacia ella-._

_En ese momento Flaky beso a Giggles con tanta intensidad que la peli rosada se había quedado estática en su sitio, una vez separada ambas se observaron con sus rostros sonrojados, pero de pronto el reflejo comenzó a distorsionarse._

_-Oh no! Se dio cuenta!... No importa lo que pase, no confíes en ella!-Grito Flaky antes de desaparecer-._

_-Esto es demasiado raro-Dijo Giggles saliendo del cuarto un tanto aterrada y confundida- Tal vez debería ir…-No termino la frase cuando por fin llego a la sala donde cenarían y abrió la puerta- Pero que…?-._

_Era una escena sorprendente, allí estaba el profesor, siento sostenido por la pequeña figura de Lammy que sonreía mientras mordía el cuello del pálido hombre. Entonces sus ojos lilas, fríos y divertidos miraron la cara de terror de su joven invitada. Una vez muerto su bocadillo era hora de ir al plato principal, dejo que el frio e inerte cuerpo se le deslizara entre las manos con desesperante lentitud._

_-No entiendo… Que eres Lammy?!-Grito la chica aterrada mientras retrocedía-._

_-Oh, pobre niña perdida, acaso no lo sabes?...-Dijo Lammy con su seductora voz, Giggles solo pudo parpadear una vez antes de que viera a la vampiresa a escasos centímetros de ella- Soy una criatura de la noche y vos…- Tomo a la joven de la muñeca y, con un giro veloz, la lanzo hacia la enorme mesa-._

_-Aaagh!-Grito Giggles al sentir el golpe contra la dura madera- Per… Pero Lammy somos hermanas…aah!-Grito al ver a su anfitriona colocarse sobre ella, tomándole ambas muñecas-._

_-Eso ya lo sé… Pero no importa demasiado, verdad?- Dijo Lammy riendo con malicia, mientras sus colmillos asomaban entre sus labios- Después de todo solo es un juego de hermanas…-._

_-Ya basta, Lammy, salte de encima mío!-Grito la peli rosada, sacudiéndose al sentir el frio contacto de aquellos colmillos cerca de su yugular-._

_-Tienes razón, hermanita…-Dijo Lammy divertida- A las damas se las debe tratar bien, verdad-Luego de decir esas palabras beso a Giggles con rudeza, obligándola a abrir más la boca para poder introducir su lengua-._

_Giggles se movía tratando de separarse, pero con el tiempo comenzó a sucumbir, una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, no de esa manera, pero otra parte no podía parar de excitarse al sentir los helados dedos de la peli lila jugueteando en su interior. Sin previo aviso Lammy se detuvo al notar las lágrimas en el rostro de su cena._

_-Ya veo… Realmente lo odias, no?-Dijo riendo la vampiresa, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la peli rosada- Quieres que pare, verdad?-._

_-Giggles cerró los ojos avergonzada, pero firme con su respuesta- No quiero que pares…-Dijo negando reiteradamente- Pero no quiero ser tu juguete… Nada más… -Rogo mientras las lágrimas aumentaban-._

_-Lammy se detuvo y la observo unos instantes, luego la soltó, comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo de Giggles con una delicadeza nueva- Entonces iré en serio contigo… Pero a cambio… solo serás mía-Dijo mirando aquellos ojos rosados-._

_-Giggles le devolvió la mirada- Seré solo tuya hoy y siempre… Lammy-Luego cerró los ojos, dejando que su amada vampiresa le clavara los colmillos, entonces sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro cargado de éxtasis-._

* * *

Lammy se quedó ahí parada, en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Se acercó a la cama de Giggles al notar que ella gemía en voz baja, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate y su cuerpo se removía enredándose cada vez más con las sabanas.

-Esta chica…-Susurro en vos baja Lammy, mientras levantaba una ceja- Que cosas obscenas estará soñando?...-Entonces retrocedió sorprendida- Porque estoy acá!? Acaso me importa lo que ella sueñe!?- Grito en el tono más bajo que le fue posible-… debería despertarla?-.

-Emm… Quiero que sigas… Pero no quiero ser tu juguete nada más…-Dijo entre sueños Giggles, dejando que una pequeña lágrima se le escapara de los ojos-.

-Eh?... Qué clase de sueño es ese? Un juguete? De quién? -Se preguntó Lammy acercándose cada vez más a la cama-. Jeje y yo que solo iba al baño, pensar que podía escuchar algo como esto…-Se puso a rebuscar en sus bolsillo- Ojala tuviera mi celular así podría grabarla, jeje…-.

-Seré solo tuya hoy y siempre…-Murmuró la joven girando en la cama para luego extender sus brazos y abrazar a la peli lila que la miro sorprendida-… Lammy…-Susurro Giggles entre sueños, luego beso a su hermanastra y dejo caer pesadamente sus brazos fuera de la cama-.

Lammy se paró de golpe y corrió fuera de la habitación en el preciso momento en que Giggles entreabría los ojos para luego volverse a girar. La peli lila se apoyó contra la pared cubriéndose la boca, porque le sorprendía tanto? Había tenido hombres en sus manos que caían por su dinero y sus favores, pero esa chiquilla le había confesado su amor en sueños.

-Que estás pensando, Lammy?-Se dijo una vez llego a su cuarto- Ella solo dijo eso en sueños, no significa que realmente quiera… Quiera ser tuya, verdad?... Jeje…- Rio nerviosa-.

Entonces se acostó en la cama y miro el techo por un largo rato, hasta que en un momento recordó a su padre, esa casa seria de ellos, esa mujer seria su madre y… esa chiquilla seria su hermana. Y eso no puede ser de otra manera, por la felicidad de su padre todo debía ser como una familia.

-Lo siento Giggles… Pero el juego terminara antes de empezar… -Se dijo a sí misma, luego suspiro cansada. Pero al cerrar los ojos aquel beso volvió a su mente, luego la escena de la cocina y por último la del instituto- Mierda, que me está pasando?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama con su rostro completamente sonrojado- Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?- Cada vez que cerraba los ojos el rostro de su hermanita aparecía, sonriéndole, sonrojándose, gimiendo, llorando, toda las expresiones que ella había visto. Así estuvo toda la noche-.

-Emm, buenos días, Lammy-Dijo una sonriente y renovada Giggles que masticaba su tostada- Eh?... Estas bien? Tienes una pésima cara-Señalo Giggles después de observarla un rato-.

-Lammy la miro con el entrecejo fruncido e ignorando las profundas ojeras- Es tu culpa…-Susurro por lo bajo-.

-Mi culpa?...-Se preguntó Giggles confundida, iba a darle un segundo mordisco a su tostada cuando se percató que esta había desaparecido, al igual que su café con leche- EY, mi tostada! Mi desayuno!-Exclamo poniéndose de pie-.

-Tomares esto de compensación, nos vemos en la escuela-Dijo Lammy dejando la tasa vacía en el lavado para luego salir por la puerta-.

-AAY! Esa chica…-Dijo Giggles agarrando su bolso y corriendo tras ella- Eso no es justo, Lammy!-Grito mientras la alcanzaba-.

-Jaja, ya se comportan como verdaderas hermanas- Rio la madre de Giggles mientras cerraba la puerta que su hija había dejado abierta. Cuando iba hacia el comedor vio que el reproductor de DVD de la sala estaba abierto, al acercarse para sacar el CD leyó el título de la caja- "Drácula"? Ay, esta Giggles, otra vez viendo películas de terror, seguro habrá tenido pesadillas…-Dijo pensativa la mujer- Bueno, mejor iré al supermercado- Agrego mientras buscaba su monedero-.

* * *

**OOOOOkeeeeyy! Aca paso a dejar el Capi 3, tenia que hacer uno por Halloween =D**

**No lo pude evitar **

**Espero que les este gustando la historia, aunque no es ni muy original y este capitulo**

**no viene demasiado al caso u.u**

**En fin, gracias a tod los que me dejan reviews y me animan a seguir. Disculpen si no soy muy buena en esto**

**es que no soy muy buena escribiendo sobre amor, ni sobre yuri xD**

**Asique me guio por mangas que voy leyendo de apoco, espero que aun asi sigan mi historia**

**Gracias por leerlo todo y muchos besos **

**Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
